


I’ve always been The Alpha

by Corstiaan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Lawyer Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corstiaan/pseuds/Corstiaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его называют «Оборотнем», и еще «Альфой», в своих убийствах он подражает мифическому созданию и носит маску. Когда знаменитый маньяк оказывается на скамье подсудимых, ни у кого не остается сомнений, что Дерек Хейл — именно тот, кто держал в страхе весь город. Никто не верит в его невиновность. Даже его собственный адвокат — Стайлз Стилински.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’ve always been The Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> **Написано для Teen Wolf Reverse 2015.**  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU, OOC, упоминание насилия, смерть второстепенных персонажей.  
>  Также в юридических реалиях я разбираюсь весьма смутно, но даже я понимаю, что описываемая ситуация является крайне маловероятной. Однако это нужно было мне для фика, так что я решила ничего не менять и оставить эдакий налет абсурдности и сюрреалистичности комиксов Фрэнка Миллера.  
>  **Отказ от прав:** никакой коммерческой выгоды, только ради эстетического удовольствия.  
>  **Примечания:** Спасибо моему замечательному артеру juststopit за прекрасную заявку и чудесные арты, и за то, что не побоялась пойти со мной, когда я позвала. Спасибо Von Dutch за неоценимую и крайне оперативную помощь с вычиткой. И спасибо Катюше за вдохновение, поддержку и терпение, без тебя ничего бы не было.  
>  **Размещение:** только (!) с моего разрешения.

__

 

_— Заседание суда округа Бикон Хиллс под председательством судьи Джерарда Аржента объявляется открытым._

_Джерард стремительно вошел в зал, грузно опустился в кресло и открыл толстую папку, лежавшую перед ним на столе._

_— Слушается дело Дерека Хейла номер ноль-тридцать один, дробь два-двадцать три, дробь ноль-четыре-восемь-девять. Стороны обвинения и защиты, представьтесь, пожалуйста._

_— Ваша честь, со стороны обвинения выступает помощник окружного прокурора Эллисон Аржент._

_— Ваша честь, со стороны защиты Дерека Хейла выступает Стайлз Стилински._

_Джерард поднял на него тяжелый взгляд и неодобрительно поджал губы._

_— Мистер Стилински, вам каждый раз необходимо напоминать о необходимости обозначения вашего настоящего имени?_

_— Это мое настоящее имя, ваша честь, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — В качестве доказательства могу предъявить паспорт._

_— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Джерард и продолжил зачитывать официальную часть протокола._

_— Все ещё ломаешь комедию, Стилински? — вполголоса поинтересовалась Эллисон, приподняв подбородок в несколько надменном жесте._

_— Только чтобы не умереть со скуки, — парировал Стайлз и отвернулся, мимолетно улыбнувшись Дереку. Тот никак не отреагировал на их пикировку с Эллисон, сосредоточенно глядя перед собой, и Стайлз еле заметно коснулся кончиками пальцев его запястья под столом._

_— Все будет хорошо. Я тебя вытащу._

_Вряд ли Дерек поверил ему хоть на секунду, но повернул руку ладонью вверх и переплел их пальцы._

_— Мисс Аржент, прошу, ваш первый свидетель, — обратился Джерард к своей внучке._

_— Шериф округа Бикон Хиллс, Джонатан Стилински, — четко произнесла Эллисон, окончательно превращая заседание в семейные посиделки, и встала вполоборота к дверям, якобы отслеживая действия пристава, но на самом деле наблюдая за реакцией своего оппонента._

_Стайлз же и бровью не повел, только крепче сжал руку Дерека._

Шериф молчал уже добрых десять минут кряду, то ли просто потеряв дар речи, то ли не зная, что сказать.

— Стайлз, — как-то обреченно произнес он. — Ты… Как ты… Почему… — на этом слова снова закончились, и шериф только вздохнул и повторил с ещё большим отчаянием. — Стайлз?

— Что «Стайлз»? — вяло поинтересовался тот, рассматривая огромную, испещренную фотографиями с мест преступлений и различными протоколами доску позади отца.

— Ты… — шериф снова запнулся, яростно растер лицо руками и только после этого обратился к сыну, более-менее собравшись с мыслями. — Ты хоть понимаешь, во что ввязался?

— Ммм, вполне.

— И все?

— А что ещё?

Шериф покачал головой. Обычно у Стайлза рот не закрывался, а тут он внезапно решил принять во внимание, что краткость — сестра таланта. Именно тогда, когда не надо. Что лишний раз указывало на степень серьезности ситуации.

— Ты же будешь выступать против меня.

— Я буду выступать против окружного прокурора и его помощника, — поправил Стайлз, все также не глядя на отца. — А ты будешь проходить по делу свидетелем.

— Это не имеет значения! — разозлился шериф. — Я целый год преследовал Альфу и поймал его с поличным на месте преступления! С орудием убийства в руках, всего в крови! — он встал из-за стола и ткнул в одну из фотографий на доске. — И после этого ты считаешь, что Дерек Хейл не виновен?!

Стайлз чуть поморщился. Давно отец так на него не орал. Он, конечно, предполагал, что тот придет в ярость, когда узнает, кто будет адвокатом Хейла, но все равно оказался не готов.

— Пап, — успокаивающе начал Стайлз и примиряюще поднял руки вверх. — Дело не в том, считаю ли я его виновным или нет, а в том, что Уиттмор поручил это дело мне, как самому «любимому» работнику, — он характерным движением обозначил кавычки в воздухе.

— Ты мог отказаться!

— Мог, — кивнул Стайлз. — И заодно потерять работу. И оставить нас с кучей неоплаченных счетов, — он помолчал немного, а потом добавил с легкой усмешкой. — А Джексон стал бы ещё более невыносимым засранцем.

Шериф тяжело вздохнул и снова сел, заметно поостыв. Как это ни прискорбно, но Стайлз был прав. Больничные счета, плата за колледж и за дом обходились слишком дорого для шерифа небольшого городка в Калифорнии, поэтому, когда Стайлз устроился работать в самую крупную юридическую фирму в Бикон Хиллс, количество нулей на бумажках стало сокращаться впервые за несколько лет.

— И все равно это неправильно.

Стайлз пожал плечами.

— У меня нет выбора. Да и все понимают, что это дело не больше, чем фарс. Судья — Джерард Аржент, окружной прокурор — Виктория Аржент, помощник окружного прокурора — Эллисон Аржент. Звучит, как плохой анекдот.

— Если дело не выиграть, зачем тогда оно Уиттмору? — недоуменно спросил шериф.

— Пресса, — коротко пояснил Стайлз. — Про Альфу пишут все, даже на Восточном побережье. Участие в таком громком процессе принесет известность его фирме, а проигрыш легко списать на неопытность молодого сотрудника, которому дали возможность показать себя.

— Вот как.

— Ага, плюс надбавка за вредность к моей зарплате лично от господина Уиттмора. Неофициально, разумеется.

Шериф снова вздохнул.

— Так не должно быть.

— Да все нормально, пап, — тепло отозвался Стайлз и наклонился к нему, опираясь локтями о край стола.

Джон потрепал сына по торчащим во все стороны волосам, ласково усмехнулся, но затем снова посерьезнел.

— Когда у тебя первая встреча с Аль… эммм… с подзащитным?

Стайлз тоже перестал улыбаться и нервно облизнулся, опустив глаза.

— Завтра.

 

_— Мистер Стилински, — обратилась к шерифу Эллисон, сложив руки на груди. В строгом черном костюме и с хищным прищуром глаз, словно готовая к прыжку львица, сейчас она как никогда походила на свою мать. Только крупные черные кудри, мягкой волной спадающие на спину, немного портили грозный образ прокурора. — Когда вы в первый раз столкнулись с убийством, совершенным Альфой?_

_— Двадцать второго сентября прошлого года, — уверенно ответил шериф, чуть наклонившись к микрофону. — Поступил вызов от дежурного офицера Мэттьюса, который нашел убитого на школьной парковке._

_— Что вы обнаружили, когда приехали на место преступления?_

_— Тело находилось в автобусе, повсюду была кровь. Грудная клетка — вскрыта, сердце отсутствовало._

_— Жертва — Говард Рейнольдс. Господа присяжные, прошу обратить внимание на особую жестокость, с которым было совершено убийство, — Эллисон подошла к ним и продемонстрировала фотографии с места преступления, отчего те пораженно округлили глаза._

_— Протестую, — тут же среагировал Стайлз, вскочив на ноги. — Мисс Аржент использует прием психологического давления вместо необходимой констатации фактов._

_— Протест принят, — после продолжительного раздумья неохотно согласился Джерард, не иначе чтобы каждый из присяжных успел рассмотреть снимки. Стайлз крепче сжал зубы и медленно вдохнул и выдохнул через нос, стараясь не потерять самообладание._

_— Как скажете, ваша честь, — Эллисон убрала фото обратно в папку и вернулась к допросу свидетеля. — У вас были какие-либо улики, указывавшие на личность убийцы?_

_— Никаких, — покачал головой шериф. — Орудие убийства найдено не было, явного мотива тоже. Как будто бы Рейнольдс просто оказался не в то время не в том месте._

 

Стайлз всегда по праву гордился тем, насколько тщательно и подробно он изучал все, что так или иначе касалось его подзащитного, и Хейл не стал исключением. Правда, полицейские отчеты по его делу могли напугать неподготовленного человека, но, во-первых, Стайлз уже изучил их в кабинете отца, а во-вторых, он видел и похуже. Другой момент — лично, практически один на один, встретиться с человеком, который, подобно дикому зверю, задрал пятерых ни в чем не повинных людей.

— Стайлз, ты это… поосторожнее там с ним, — предупредил его перед входом помощник шерифа Пэрриш. — И зови, если что.

Стайлз, и без того нервничавший, ещё больше разволновался, поэтому только криво улыбнулся в ответ и, собравшись с духом, вошел в допросную.

«Оранжевый ему не идет», — машинально отметил про себя Стайлз, но вслух, разумеется, ничего не сказал.

— Стайлз Стилински, компания «Whittemore&sons», — представился он, присаживаясь за стол. — Я буду представлять ваши интересы в суде.

Хейл молча разглядывал его, не выражая особой заинтересованности в происходящем, но все же кивнул, мол, я понял.

— Мистер Хейл, чтобы выиграть это дело, — продолжил Стайлз, хотя прекрасно знал, что Хейла оправдают не раньше, чем Солнце начнет вращаться вокруг Земли, — мне нужно, чтобы вы рассказали мне все, что я должен и чего не должен знать, от начала и до конца.

— Зачем? — спросил Дерек, чуть склонив голову набок. — Мы оба знаем, каким будет приговор.

Стайлз слегка растерялся, не зная, как правильно повести себя в такой ситуации. Стоит ли честно признаться, что будущий суд — это просто вынужденная отсрочка перед смертной казнью? Но с другой стороны, как говорил капитан Кирк, «безвыигрышных ситуаций не существует», и в это, в первую очередь, должен был поверить его клиент.

— Может быть, если бы вас судил лично Джерард Аржент, — твердо произнес Стайлз. — Но это будет суд присяжных, обычных людей — тех, кого можно склонить на свою сторону.

— Обычных людей? — с сомнением переспросил Дерек. — Думаешь, Аржент пустит туда обычных людей?

— Присяжных выбирают обе стороны, защиты и обвинения. Мое право отклонить кандидатуры тех, кто уже заведомо считает вас виновным, и пригласить людей, которые вам сочувствуют.

— Но то же самое сделает и окружной прокурор?

— Поэтому нам достаточно убедить семерых из двенадцати.

Дерек выглядел не слишком воодушевленным, но все же что-то в его лице изменилось, словно он смог посмотреть на ситуацию под другим углом. Стайлз даже невольно залюбовался, но вовремя напомнил себе, что перед ним сидит жестокий убийца.

— Итак, мистер Хейл, самое слабое место в вашем деле — это последняя жертва, Кейт Аржент, — Стайлз внимательно следил за Дереком, и от него не укрылось, как тот мгновенно напрягся.

— Хочешь знать, действительно ли я убил её?

Стайлз постоянно слышал этот вопрос от клиентов. Конечно, он хотел знать, но для него, как для адвоката, это не имело никакого значения.

— Нет, — отрезал Стайлз. — Даже если это правда и даже если остальные четверо на вашей совести. Мое дело — доказать обратное, и я хочу знать, чем могу апеллировать, чтобы сделать это.

— Вот как, — хмыкнул Дерек, положив скованные наручниками руки на стол и оперевшись на него всем своим весом, словно принимая правила игры. — Хорошо, спрашивай.

— Где вы были двадцать седьмого мая, в день убийства, с десяти вечера до полуночи?

— Около десяти я как раз отправился на пробежку, — пожал плечами Дерек. — Как и в любой другой день до этого.

— Большинство людей бегает по утрам, — как бы невзначай заметил Стайлз.

— Именно поэтому я бегаю вечером.

— Не поспоришь, — усмехнулся Стайлз. — Продолжайте. Как вы оказались около вашего старого дома?

— Возле него я делаю крюк и возвращаюсь обратно в лофт. Это мой обычный маршрут.

Стайлз открыл папку с делом Хейла, нашел его домашний адрес и прикинул, что километраж у такой пробежки получается весьма приличный. Хотя, по сути, то, что нужно, чтобы поддерживать такую форму.

«Ага, а ещё чтобы хватило выносливости преследовать свою жертву и силы, чтобы её выпотрошить», — ехидно напомнил внутренний голос, и Стайлз попытался слишком не пялиться на широкие плечи и сильные руки мужчины напротив.

— Дом после пожара не восстанавливали, для жилья он непригоден, но время от времени там ошивались то подростки, то бродяги, — продолжил Дерек. — И поэтому, когда я увидел открытую дверь, то подумал, что кто-то опять туда забрался.

— Что было дальше?

— Я зашел внутрь, увидел на полу охотничий нож, весь в крови, и подобрал его, чтобы было чем защищаться при случае. Но в гостиной я нашел только труп Кейт.

— То есть, она была уже мертва, когда вы пришли?

— Да. Я подошел к ней проверить пульс и только тогда заметил, что у неё дыра в груди. А уже через пять минут появились полицейские, надели на меня наручники и зачитали права.

Стайлз на самом деле предпочитал не задаваться вопросом, виновен ли его клиент или нет. Иногда это было очевидно, иногда нет, но большей частью было лишним, когда он выстраивал свою линию защиты.

Сейчас же он смотрел на Хейла и пребывал в некотором смятении. Будь это обычное дело, Стайлз бы уцепился за историю Дерека и выжал из нее максимум пользы для себя. Но нужно ли тратить на это силы, если оба и правда знают, чем все закончиться? Хотя, опять же, какого хрена он тогда распинался перед Хейлом, доказывая, что не все ещё потеряно?

От таких терзаний в голове, среди прочих тараканов, творился настоящий хаос. Стайлз просто не знал, что ему делать.

— Ты же сказал «Стилински», да? — вдруг спросил Хейл.

— Да, — кивнул Стайлз. — А что?

Дерек повел себя ещё более странно и громко рассмеялся.

— Ну конечно, теперь еще и мой адвокат — сын шерифа, — он скорее скалился, чем улыбался, и выглядело это весьма пугающе. — А я уж было…

Дерек не договорил, покачал головой и просто откинулся на спинку стула, сложив руки на груди, насколько это позволяли наручники.

— Мистер Хейл, мой отец, может, и шериф, но вы далеко не первый прест… — Стайлз осекся и поспешил исправиться: — тот, кого он арестовал, и кого я потом вытащил из тюрьмы, так что я не дума…

— Пошел вон, — перебил его Хейл.

— Что? — опешил Стайлз.

— Вон! — рявкнул Хейл, вскочив на ноги, и ударил кулаком по столу так, что тот опасно затрещал. — Или меня будут судить и за твое убийство!

Стайлз шарахнулся от него сразу же, как только тот встал со своего места, и умом понимал, что надо поскорее отсюда выметаться, но почему-то медлил, словно до конца не верил в угрозу. К счастью, на крик тут же прибежал Пэрриш вместе с остальными офицерами, и они быстро скрутили Хейла и вывели его из кабинета.

— Стайлз, ты как? Все в порядке? Он тебе ничего не сделал? — обеспокоенно тараторил Пэрриш, понимая, что за любую царапину на своем сыне шериф ему голову оторвет. — Вот ведь ублюдок ненормальный!

— Эй, чувак, остынь, все нормально, — успокоил его Стайлз и подошел обратно к столу, чтобы собрать свои бумаги.

Настроение, которое и до этого было не на высоте, испортилось окончательно. А самым противным было то, что Стайлз чувствовал виноватым почему-то себя, словно это он сделал что-то не так.

И, главное, перед кем? Перед маньяком-убийцей?

Стайлз вышел из здания полиции в полном раздрае, ругая себя на чем свет стоит. Ну что за глупости, в конце концов, он взрослый человек, уже давно не студент юридического факультета, чтобы вот так вот переживать из-за того, кто этого не стоит.

Не стоит же?

 

Начальство было, мягко говоря, недовольно. Точнее, Стайлза вызвали к себе на ковер и отчитали, как пятилетнего ребенка.

— Я дал тебе простое задание, Стилински! — брызгал слюной Уиттмор. — Не потерять клиента, который щедро заплатил за наши услуги! А ты даже с этим не смог справиться!

Джексон так и вообще поджидал его в приемной отца, нахально усевшись прямо на стол секретарши, и громко хрустел яблоком. Ему даже говорить ничего не надо было, все на лице написано.

— Отвали, Джексон, — сквозь зубы бросил Стайлз, как только тот его окликнул, и поспешил убраться из офиса, подальше от этих злобных ящериц.

Дома он ограбил отцовский мини-бар, но все равно не сделал ни глотка виски. Это было не его в принципе, да и вместе с лекарствами принимать не стоило. Мало того, что он не так давно опять ходил во сне и чуть не покрошил в салат свою собственную руку. Благо шериф, который той ночью как раз произвел задержание Хейла, решил позвонить домой и предупредить сына, что будет в лучшем случае только утром.

В итоге десять швов наложили.

Учеба, а потом и работа над делом, всегда помогали ему отвлечься, сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Как шахматы с отцом, где надо было выстраивать целую стратегию, продумывать все на несколько ходов вперед и тщательно взвешивать каждое решение.

От безделья Стайлз начинал творить всякие глупости, поэтому и сейчас решил, что лучше бы ему занять себя чем-нибудь полезным.

— Матерь божья, — пораженно выдохнул шериф, когда зашел в его комнату. — Ты что, спер это из участка?

Стайлз усмехнулся и прикрепил очередную красную нитку к фотографии на доске.

— Нет, это моя, — похвастал Стайлз. — Мне было у кого поучиться.

— Вот уж точно, — хмыкнул шериф, подошел ближе и после недолгого молчания признал: — А неплохо вышло. Так, стоп, это что, мои файлы?

— Ну да, — Стайлз смущенно почесал нос. — Ой, да брось, как будто в первый раз.

Шериф поднял руки вверх, признавая поражение.

— Это все, конечно, здорово, — осторожно начал он. — Но разве ты не говорил, что суд — это фарс?

— Ага, было дело.

— Тогда к чему такое рвение? — шериф неосознанно положил руки на пояс, как будто проводил допрос, и внимательно посмотрел на сына. — Нет, только не говори мне, что ты всерьез собираешься защищать Хейла! Он же чертов Альфа!

— Ну, если посмотреть на все это, — Стайлз провел по одной из красных нитей, ведущей к фотографии Дерека, — так оно и есть.

— Но?

— Не знаю, — беспомощно пожал плечами Стайлз. — Это как из серии «слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой», только наоборот — слишком плохо.

— Сын, — шериф положил руку ему на плечо и крепко сжал. — Ты сам себя накручиваешь. У нас есть все улики, чтобы доказать его виновность.

— Эм, пап, ты не забыл, что я, как бы, его адвокат?

— Тогда ты знаешь это ещё лучше меня.

Стайлз усмехнулся и снова повернулся к своей доске.

— Эй, пап, — окликнул он шерифа, когда тот уже собирался уходить. — Аарон Брунски — откуда я знаю это имя?

Шериф застыл у двери на несколько секунд, после чего устало потер лоб, переступил с ноги на ногу, но все же обернулся к сыну.

— Он был медбратом в Доме Эхо.

— О, — коротко произнес Стайлз. — Даже не знаю, хорошо, что он устроился в Центральную больницу, или лучше бы остался на прежнем месте.

— Его уволили. По слухам — за жестокое обращение с пациентами.

— Значит, это были не слухи.

Шериф что-то промычал в ответ и вышел из комнаты.

Что ж, видимо, одна из жертв Хейла была все же не невинной овечкой. Хотя для дела это плохо, так как у Дерека появлялся мотив. Брунски ухаживал за Питером Хейлом, его дядей, чудом оставшимся в живых после пожара в их особняке. Если он плохо с ним обращался, то Дерек мог об этом узнать и убить из чувства мести.

Хотя, помимо Брунски, сомнения вызывала ещё и Кейт Аржент. Жаль, что Дерек взбесился раньше, чем Стайлз успел подробно расспросить его о связывавших их в прошлом отношениях. История была темная, а разговаривать с кем-то из её родственников — не самый удачный вариант, учитывая, что все они представляют сторону обвинения.

Посему в первую очередь было необходимо восстановить контакт с Дереком и выбить из него все грязные подробности, как бы ужасно это ни звучало.

— Опять ты, — рыкнул на Стайлза Дерек, когда его привели в комнату для допросов. — По-моему я ясно выразился, что адвокат мне не нужен.

— Еще как нужен, мистер Хейл, — бодро возразил Стайлз. — Если честно, со мной ваши шансы выбраться из этой передряги будут не так уж и велики, но и не равны нулю, как сейчас. И они станут еще выше, если вы мне поможете.

— Похвальная самоуверенность, но с чего я должен тебе верить?

— Я знаю, как это выглядит, мистер Хейл, но я на вашей стороне. Правда. Да, мой отец шериф, но он просто делает свою работу. А я буду делать свою. За которую, к слову, вы неплохо платите.

Хейл усмехнулся и оглядел его с ног до головы, отчего Стайлзу стало не по себе, но он старательно держал лицо.

— Звучит убедительно, — признал Хейл. — Ладно, что на этот раз тебе от меня нужно?

— Хочу продолжить наш прошлый разговор, — просто ответил Стайлз.

— Я рассказал достаточно.

— Но не все.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга, словно ждали, кто из них сдастся первым, но в упрямстве обоим было не занимать.

— Ну так что? —не выдержал Стайлз. — Будем бороться или вы предпочтете смириться со своей участью?

Дерек чуть прищурился, явно обратив внимание на формулировку вопроса, но, наверное, Стайлз все же сумел задеть его, потому как Хейл чуть расслабился и сел поудобнее.

— Хорошо, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

«Ага, попался!» — Стайлз чуть было не вскинул кулак вверх в победном жесте. Хейл заинтересовался, и этого было уже достаточно, чтобы продолжить работу.

Правда, тут же в очередной раз пришлось напомнить себе, с кем он имеет дело.

— Отлично, — Стайлз разложил на столе свои документы и достал ручку, как образцовый студент. — У прокурора достаточно оснований, чтобы обвинить вас в убийстве Кейт Аржент. Единственное, к чему здесь можно прицепиться — это мотив, так что расскажите, пожалуйста, какие вас связывали отношения.

— Мы были вместе, когда я учился в школе, — обыденным тоном выдал Дерек.

— То есть, ты был несовершеннолетним? — мгновенно загорелся Стайлз.

— Мне было семнадцать, и я трахался со своей учительницей испанского. Думаешь, тут имело место принуждение?

Стайлз старался не покраснеть, но не вышло. Он буквально чувствовал, как загорелись щеки, но не стушевался и, кашлянув, продолжил разговор.

— Даже если его и не было, мы можем сказать, что было, если это будет нам на руку.

— Вряд ли, — скептически хмыкнул Дерек. — Это было сто лет назад, и мы расстались сразу после… кхм, после пожара.

— Почему? — как можно мягче спросил Стайлз, понимая, что задевает самую больную для его клиента тему. — После таких событий поддержка любимого человека была бы кстати.

— Да, было бы неплохо, — горько усмехнулся Дерек.

Да уж, кажется, Кейт с треском провалила эту миссию. Но щадить чувства Дерека было не время.

— А поподробнее, мистер Хейл? Что произошло?

— Она уехала.

Дерек старался показать, что ему все равно и он давно это пережил, но, увы, актер из него был никудышный.

Или наоборот, слишком хороший.

— Вы любили её?

— Какое это имеет значение? — с раздражением произнес Дерек.

— Мистер Хейл, — терпеливо принялся объяснять Стайлз. — На суде прокурор скажет, что вы были обижены на Кейт, потому что любили её, а она бросила вас. Не досталась ты мне, так не достанься же никому, и все в таком духе.

— Тогда какого черта тебе знать, любил ли я её, если это и есть мотив?

— Вот именно, — дьявольски усмехнулся Стайлз. — Для нас выгоднее придерживаться версии, что между вами был просто секс, и когда Кейт уехала, вы особо не переживали. Но если на самом деле все было не так, то чтобы на суде все не пошло наперекосяк, мне нужно знать, какие вопросы задавать. И подготовить вас к тому, какие вопросы будет задавать прокурор.

Стайлз подождал с полминуты, чтобы Дерек переварил информацию, после чего поинтересовался:

— Ну так что?

Дерек предсказуемо ответил не сразу, что уже наводило на определенные мысли.

— Любил, наверное.

«Без «наверное», — мысленно поправил Стайлз и сделал пометку в ежедневнике.

— Когда Кейт вернулась в Бикон Хиллс, вы сразу об этом узнали?

— Через несколько дней, городок все же небольшой.

— Вы созванивались? Общались? Встречались?

— Один раз, — кивнул Дерек. — Мы столкнулись в больнице.

— И? — протянул Стайлз с намеком. Было бы гораздо легче, если бы Дерек оказался посговорчивее. — Вы поругались? Подрались? Поцеловались? Было ли это как в фильме, с трагичной музыкой на заднем плане и замедленными движениями?

— Что? — нахмурился Дерек. — Нет. Она поздоровалась со мной, спросила, как дела. Я сказал, что мне некогда, и ушел.

— Ну вот, можете, когда хотите, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Он намеренно отпустил пару шпилек, чтобы Хейл отвлекся и перестал грузиться насчет своей первой несчастной любви. — Теперь с этим можно работать.

— А если я заплачу, чтобы ты от меня отстал? — без особого энтузиазма спросил Дерек, и Стайлзу даже почудилось, что он услышал в его голосе сарказм.

— Поздно, мистер Хейл, — фыркнул он, чуть наклонившись вперед. — Я слишком люблю трудности.

 

_— Свидетель ваш, — бросила Эллисон Стайлзу, как собаке кость._

_Тот проигнорировал её, мимолетно улыбнулся Дереку и поднялся со своего места. Что ж, похоже, самое время для шоу._

_— Шериф Стилински, — обратился к отцу Стайлз, неосознанно сложив руки на груди, — как вы узнали об убийстве Кейт Аржент?_

_— В десять сорок пять мы получили анонимный звонок. Неизвестный сообщил, что Альфа собирается совершить очередное убийство в сгоревшем доме Хейлов на окраине города, — практически слово в слово повторил написанное в своем отчете шериф._

_— О, то есть вы не знали, кто жертва?_

_— Нет._

_— И это не показалось вам странным?_

_— Мы обязаны проверять информацию такого рода._

_— Вы не ответили на мой вопрос, шериф, — моментально среагировал Стайлз и повторил с нажимом. — Это не показалось вам странным? Что какой-то человек вот так просто сообщил вам, где и когда будет убийца, которого вы искали почти год?_

_Шериф посмотрел на него, как показалось Стайлзу, с укоризной, так как дома они не раз разговаривали об этом, и он уже признавался сыну, что такие звонки в девяноста девяти процентах случаев всего лишь чья-то глупая шутка._

_— Да, — честно ответил он. — Но как я уже сказал, полицейское управление не имеет права игнорировать подобную информацию, какой бы странной она нам ни казалась._

_— Конечно, — Стайлз улыбнулся, а шериф одновременно с ним нахмурился. По разные стороны баррикад они оказались впервые, и он не знал, сможет ли выдержать натиск сына, когда тот настроен так решительно. — А звонивший был мужчиной или женщиной?_

_— Я не знаю, его голос был искажен._

_— Судья Аржент, я не понимаю, к чему эти бессмысленные вопросы? — вмешалась Эллисон._

_— Действительно, мистер Стилински, — поддержал внучку Джерард. — К чему вы клоните?_

_— Конечно, господин судья, — покладисто произнес Стайлз и обернулся к присяжным. — Я веду к тому, что моего подсудимого просто подставили, и никто иной, как Кейт Аржент._

_По залу тут же пронесся возмущенный шепот, Эллисон что-то выкрикнула со своего места, Аржент покраснел от гнева, даже шериф изменился в лице. Дерек лишь покачал головой. Он до последнего не верил, что Стайлз на это решится. Джерард скорее съест свою лицензию, чем опорочит имя убитой дочери, даже если при жизни та была дьяволом во плоти._

_— Тишина в зале суда! — призвал всех к порядку Аржент, как только справился с охватившим его бешенством. — Мистер Стилински, что вы себе позволяете?!_

_— Я докажу, — Стайлз уверенно встретил его испепеляющий взгляд, стараясь не обращать внимания на негодующую публику._

_Джерард, казалось, еле удерживался от того, чтобы не выгнать его из зала суда._

_— Ну попробуйте, мистер Стилински, — выплюнул он сквозь зубы._

_— Тогда я вызываю следующего свидетеля, — Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на судью, отслеживая его реакцию. — Доктора Марин Моррел._

 

— Не то, чтобы я не рада тебя видеть, Стайлз, но все же я надеялась, что это случится ещё нескоро.

— Мне просто захотелось с вами поговорить, доктор.

— Что-то случилось, Стайлз?

— Можно и так сказать. Иногда мне очень хочется, чтобы все фигуры были четко разделены на черные и белые.

— Многие так и делают, Стайлз. Делят мир на черное и белое.

— Наверное, им проще живется.

— Разве?

— Так проще сделать выбор.

— И что бы ты выбрал?

— Я всегда играю за белых.

— И перед каким выбором ты стоишь сейчас, Стайлз?

— Это… это все мое новое дело. Я не понимаю, на чьей я стороне.

— А какие есть стороны?

— Мой подзащитный и… не знаю, все остальные?

— То есть один человек или большинство.

— Как-то так, да.

— Что тебя беспокоит на самом деле?

— Я же уже сказал, что я…

— Нет, Стайлз. Ты знаешь, какая сторона белая, а какая черная. Но ты не знаешь, почему выбрал черную.

— Кажется, я вас понял, доктор Моррел.

— Я никогда в тебе не сомневалась, Стайлз. Нужно обладать мужеством, чтобы суметь противостоять толпе.

— Ну да. Или глупостью.

— Что за дело выбило тебя из колеи?

— А, это. Ну, вы все равно узнаете из газет, так что скрывать особого смысла нет. Дело об Альфе.

— Теперь ясно. Думаю, ты сделал правильный выбор, Стайлз.

— Что? Почему? Вам что-то известно?

— Твой отец тебе не сказал? Он приходил ко мне за консультацией.

— Нет! Доктор Моррел, что вы ему рассказали?

— Что Альфа один из моих пациентов.

 

Стайлз терпеливо дожидался Дерека в комнате для допросов и по привычке проговаривал про себя все то, хотел сказать. Может, даже стоило речь подготовить. В письменном виде, в трех экземплярах, заверенных печатью и подписью… Стайлз тряхнул головой, надеясь, что это поможет собрать разбегавшиеся мысли воедино. Утром он забыл принять таблетки, что только усугубляло ситуацию.

Наконец, помощник шерифа привел Дерека, приковал его к столу и, кивнув Стайлзу, оставил их наедине.

— Мистер Хейл, а я думал, мы с вами договорились, что вы будете со мной честны и откровенны.

Стайлз пододвинул к нему одну из своих многочисленных желтых папок и еле поборол желание ткнуть туда носом, как котенка.

Дерек пробежался глазами по строчкам полицейских отчетов и чем дальше, тем больше он хмурился.

— Я не совсем понимаю, при чем тут это, Стайлз.

— Пожар в вашем доме случился не из-за замыкания в сети. Его подожгли. Предположительно вот эти двое, — Стайлз вытащил две фотографии с места преступления. — Жертва номер два и жертва номер три.

— Я знал, что это было не случайно, — начал злиться Дерек. — Но я понятия не имел, что у полиции были подозреваемые.

— Их задержали на сутки, но отпустили, так как не было весомых улик.

Дерек, казалось, только сильнее свел брови к переносице и еще раз посмотрел в отчеты.

— Я все равно не понимаю, при чем тут они. Зачем им нужно было устраивать пожар? Я с ними даже не знаком!

— Зато их знала Кейт, — Стайлз встал со своего места и подошел к Дереку. — Мой отец запросил детализацию их звонков. Кейт связалась с обоими за неделю до пожара, потом звонила каждый день, и еще трижды в день пожара.

— Что? — севшим голосом спросил Дерек.

— По неофициальной версии следствия Кейт подкупила этих двоих, чтобы они совершили поджог, — объяснил Стайлз, несколько удивленный такой реакцией Дерека. — С её счета в тот вечер исчезло десять тысяч, а владелец местного наркопритона подтвердил, что у этих двоих был точно такой же долг, но его полностью погасили.

— Стайлз, притормози, — попросил его Дерек, низко опустив голову. — Ты сейчас пытаешься мне сказать, что в смерти моей семьи виновата Кейт?

— Хочешь сказать, ты не знал? — Стайлз сам не заметил, как перешел на «ты». — Ты действительно думал, что она просто уехала из города?

Дерек кивнул, так и не поднимая головы.

— Тогда это тебе не понравится ещё больше, — вздохнул Стайлз и положил перед ним выписку из медицинской карты Кейт. — Так уж вышло, что я близко знаком с одним психиатром, которая достала для меня это. Кейт провела почти год в психиатрической клинике. Джерард насильно отправил её туда. Потом он её увез. Возможно, в другую клинику.

— Мы поругались, — вдруг глухо проговорил Дерек. — Как раз где-то за неделю до пожара. Родители узнали о наших отношениях. Они были против, хотели пойти к директору, написать жалобу, чтобы её уволили из школы. Джерард уговаривал их не делать этого, предлагал деньги, но они отказались. Кейт была в ярости, собиралась уехать, звала с собой, а я… я отказался. Потому что испугался. Моя семья и друзья были здесь, и я был не готов все бросить. Если бы я знал, я бы…

Он резко замолчал, словно кто-то просто выключил звук, а Стайлз вконец растерялся.

— То есть, ты правда не знал об этом? — осторожно спросил он, на что Дерек только мотнул головой. — Черт! Черт, Дерек, мне жаль.

Стайлз сомневался всего секунду и все же положил руку ему на плечо, не зная, как ещё помочь.

Когда отец пришел к нему несколько дней назад и сказал, что Эллисон активно раскапывает это дело столетней давности, ему удалось только с помощью бутылки виски вытрясти из него все то, что не попало в официальные бумаги. Он даже вспомнил, что это были именно те два наркомана, что как-то умудрились забраться ночью в дом шерифа. К счастью, украсть ничего не успели, только перебили в гостиной все их семейные фотографии, что для Стайлза было в какой-то степени даже хуже.

В общем, когда кусочки паззла сложились в цельную картинку, встал вопрос — станет ли Эллисон использовать это, чтобы доказать, что у Дерека был мотив для убийства Кейт куда весомей, чем просто злость на бывшую девушку. Будь Стайлз на месте прокурора, он бы вцепился в эту версию всеми конечностями.

— Вот и мой мотив, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Дерек. — Это ведь все так представят? Что я убил её из мести за свою семью?

— Если Эллисон хочет выиграть дело, то да, — неохотно подтвердил Стайлз.

— Хорошо, что я не знал об этом, — Дерек поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Иначе я бы правда её убил.

Стайлз подумал, что если бы он уже не верил в невиновность Дерека, то сейчас бы точно поверил.

— И я бы все равно защищал тебя, Дерек, — с твердой уверенностью произнес Стайлз и, поняв, что в какой-то момент успел усесться на край стола, собирался встать, но Хейл его остановил, положив тяжелую ладонь на бедро.

— Делай так почаще.

— Что именно?

— Зови меня по имени.

Стайлз покраснел то ли от того, что неосознанно перешел на «ты» со своим клиентом, то ли от его прикосновения. Со стороны они, наверняка, смотрелись весьма двусмысленно, держась друг за друга, как утопающий за соломинку. И не дай бог там сейчас за стеклом кто-то из офицеров или, того хуже, сам шериф, так что Стайлз неловко похлопал Дерека по плечу и все же поднялся со своего места.

— Договорились, — и добавил слегка дразняще: — Мистер Хейл.

 

_— Представьтесь, пожалуйста, — обратился Стайлз к своей свидетельнице._

_— Врач-психиатр Марин Моррел, доктор медицинских наук, — спокойно ответила та, расположившись в кресле так, будто бы вел прием сразу со всем залом суда._

_— Где вы работаете?_

_— В психиатрической клинике Бикон Хиллс «Дом Эхо»._

_— Как долго?_

_— Тринадцать лет._

_По залу прошелся легкий гул, и Стайлз позволил себе чуть улыбнуться. Он и сам удивился, когда узнал, сколько этой женщине лет, но она, словно Дориан Грей, совсем не менялась за все годы их знакомства._

_— Среди ваших пациентов была Кейт Аржент?_

_— Да._

_Зал окончательно расшумелся, и Джерарду пришлось в очередной раз призвать всех к порядку, хотя, наверное, с большим удовольствием он бы сейчас вместо специальной подставки стукнул бы молотком Стайлзу по голове._

_— Когда это было? — продолжил допрос Стайлз._

_— В самый первый год моей практики. Она была одной из моих первых пациенток._

_— И каков был диагноз?_

_— Шизофрения, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся произнесла Моррел._

_— Расскажите поподробнее, пожалуйста._

_Стайлз обернулся на миг к Эллисон, которая до этого только беспомощно кусала губы, но тут внезапно среагировала на него._

_— Протестую! Разглашение любых сведений о пациенте без его согласия или согласия его законного представителя — это нарушение врачебной тайны!_

_— Что позволительно, если того требуют органы дознания и следствия, прокурор или суд в связи с судебным разбирательством, — отчеканил Стайлз и обернулся к Джерарду._

_— Протест отклонен, — скрипя зубами признал тот._

_— Продолжайте, доктор Моррел, — попросил её Стайлз._

_— Кейт поступила к нам в состоянии острого психоза, который с трудом купировался только большими дозами препаратов. У неё была богатая продуктивная симптоматика: бред, галлюцинации, голоса. Ей казалось, что за ней охотятся, преследуют, хотят навредить, иногда даже убить._

_— Она была опасна?_

_— Да, и для себя, и для окружающих. Большую часть времени мы держали её в изоляторе._

_— Её состояние со временем улучшилось? — задал закономерный вопрос Стайлз._

_— Через восемь месяцев активного лечения нам удалось добиться стабилизации её психического состояния, а ещё через три месяца её забрали родственники._

_Кто-то из присяжных неодобрительно закачал головой, кто-то недоверчиво посмотрел на Джерарда, и Стайлзу стало немного легче — значит, он пошел по правильному пути._

_— Во время расследования дела об Альфе полиция обращалась к вам за консультацией, — резко сменил тему Стайлз. — Что вы им сказали?_

_— Что, возможно, убийца был одним из пациентов нашей клиники._

_Вот то, за что Стайлз обожал Моррел. Абсолютно непробиваемая женщина. С таким лицом только выпекать маффины с начинкой из человеческих сердец._

_— Почему вы так решили?_

_— Из-за его маски, — спокойно пояснила Моррел. — На Хэллоуин один из пациентов сделал себе такую в качестве костюма, в виде волка с красными глазами, но был высокий риск, что у других она могла бы спровоцировать обострение состояния, и мы её конфисковали. Через пару месяцев некоторые пациенты в разговоре со мной стали упоминать страшного человека со звериной мордой или, точнее, оборотня, которого все как один описывали одинаково и называли Альфой._

_— Вот как? — притворно удивился Стайлз, будто бы не слышал уже эту историю и не проговаривал весь диалог с Моррел. — И с чем это было связано?_

_— Один из санитаров надевал ту маску и пугал пациентов._

_— И что вы сделали?_

_— Уволили его._

_— Скажите, доктор Моррел, это… — Стайлз взял со своего стола фотографию и показал её Марин, — … тот санитар?_

_Моррел внимательно взглянула на изображение и утвердительно кивнула._

_— Да, это он._

_— Аарон Брунски, господа, жертва номер четыре, — торжественно произнес Стайлз, обращаясь к присяжным, после чего снова повернулся к Моррел. — Ваше профессиональное мнение, доктор, — мог ли кто-то из ваших пациентов, используя травмирующий в прошлом образ Альфы, убить всех этих людей?_

_— Именно это я и сказала полиции, — чуть улыбнулась Моррел. — Откуда, вы думаете, взялось это прозвище для убийцы?_

_— В том числе, Кейт Аржент? — уточнил Стайлз._

_— Безусловно._

_Стайлз кивнул ей и с вызовом посмотрел на Джерарда._

_— Вопросов больше нет, ваша честь._

 

Дерек выслушал его молча, не перебивая, и, когда Стайлз закончил, просто выдал:

— Ты сумасшедший, Стилински.

Стайлз пожал плечами. Да, наверное, он и вправду сошел с ума, но его учили этому ещё в юридической школе. Чтобы Дерека признали невиновным, нужно было найти нового подозреваемого. И на самом деле Стайлз был уверен, что его, на первый взгляд маловероятная, теория имела под собой все основания.

— Вовсе нет, — горячо возразил ему Стайлз. — Сам посуди. Кейт была больной на всю голову — без обид — даже лечилась от этого. Вся её семья увлекается охотой, так что с ножом она обращаться умеет. И мы знаем, что она способна на жестокое убийство.

— И в чем был её мотив? — скептически поинтересовался Дерек.

— Брунски — самый очевидный вариант, на мой взгляд. Наверняка он и к ней приходил в этой маске, откуда она и взяла образ. Я бы такого тоже надолго запомнил и затаил обиду. Тем более, способ убийства соответствует тому, как по легенде убивают оборотни.

— А те два наркомана?

— Заметала следы своего преступления, что не успела сделать тогда.

— А что с водителем автобуса?

— А вот это хороший вопрос, — невесело улыбнулся Стайлз. — Пожалуй, это второе самое слабое место в этом деле, потому что очевидной связи между ним и Кейт нет. Хотя она была школьной учительницей, а Рейнольдс работал водителем школьного автобуса с момента основания школы, не иначе. Возможно, у них был какой-то конфликт, надо об этом порасспрашивать. Ты, случайно, ничего такого не помнишь?

— Нет, я ездил в школу на машине, — Дерек не спеша прошелся туда-обратно по кабинету. Пэрриш снимать с него наручники отказался, но хоть к столу больше не приковывал, и на том спасибо.

— Ну конечно, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — А мне до того, как отец отдал свой старый джип, приходилось каждое утро бегать за автобусом. Чертов ублюдок принципиально не останавливался — весело ему было, видите ли, наблюдать за мной.

Дерек усмехнулся и повернулся к нему спиной.

— Ты что это, тоже смеешься надо мной? — подозрительно протянул Стайлз.

— А какое первое слабое место? — ловко ушел от вопроса Дерек.

— Если Альфа — это Кейт Аржент, то кто тогда убил её? — развел руками Стайлз. — Хотя, вообще-то, у меня есть одна теория.

— Ну, конечно, есть, — пробормотал себе под нос Дерек. — И в чем она заключается?

— Я думаю, в тот вечер она хотела убить тебя.

Дерек резко остановился, как будто на стену налетел, и обернулся к Стайлзу.

— Что?

— Я думаю, это она позвонила в полицию, в то время как сама поджидала тебя у твоего старого дома — иначе как ещё объяснить, что она там делала? Ты сам говорил, что каждый день бегаешь по одному и тому же маршруту, так что выследить тебя было бы несложно. А вот что было дальше — черт его знает. Возможно, кто-то уже был в доме и подумал, что она пришла по его душу. Вариантов тут может быть много, но главный аргумент, что её убил не Альфа — это то, что сердце на месте.

— То ли это ты так на меня влияешь, то ли это правда звучит логично? — с некоторым удивлением произнес Дерек. — Но ты же понимаешь, Джерард никогда в жизни не позволит тебе признать его дочь маньяком-убийцей?

— Плевать мне на Джерарда, главное — убедить в этом присяжных, — отмахнулся Стайлз.

— Джерард — опасный человек, Стайлз, — Дерек подошел ближе и обеспокоенно заглянул ему в глаза. — Ты понимаешь, во что ввязываешься?

— Ха, — фыркнул Стайлз, чуть приосанившись. — Мы с доктором Моррел уже решили, что я достаточно глуп для этого.

— Неправда, — Дерек покачал головой. — Я не встречал никого умнее тебя.

— Я… — Стайлз пытался придумать, что сказать, но даже простое «спасибо» вдруг вылетело из головы. Дерек стоял рядом и смотрел с такой смесью чувств в обычно колком взгляде, что ему было одновременно смущающе горячо и тошнотворно холодно. Хейл на него рассчитывал, доверял ему и даже более того — он поверил, что у него есть шанс выбраться из всего этого дерьма. У Стайлза больше не было права его подвести.

Вдруг он осознал, что Дерек оказался как-то совсем близко, а его самого от этого безбожно ведет. Но прежде чем Стайлз успел податься ему навстречу, телефон в кармане вдруг разразился оглушительной трелью.

— Кхм-кхм, — прочистил горло Стайлз и вытащил мобильник. — Да? О, привет, Энди. Да, это был мой запрос, ты меня раскусил. Подожди, что? Но как это… А, нет, спасибо. Да, и тебе тоже. Пока.

Он сбросил звонок и тупо уставился на погасший экран.

— Стайлз, — окликнул его Дерек, когда пауза подзатянулась. — В чем дело?

— Тот нож, который ты подобрал в своем доме, — отстраненно проговорил он. — Его не проверяли, когда тебя арестовали. Все были уверены, что это орудие убийства. Но когда ты мне рассказал свою версию событий, я запросил проверку. Неофициально, разумеется, и вообще от имени своего отца.

— И? — нетерпеливо поторопил его Дерек.

— Кровь с этого ножа, — нервно хохотнул Стайлз. — Она принадлежит не Кейт.

 

Стайлз откинул в сторону ручку и яростно растер лицо ладонями. На часах было уже далеко за полночь, а к восьми утра он должен быть в суде, чтобы поразить всех присяжных своей заключительной речью. Но ничего путного он до сих так и не смог придумать. Даже попробовал писать от руки, а все равно толку никакого.

 

 

Вдруг прямо перед его носом на стол опустилась дымящаяся волшебным ароматом чашка. Стайлз вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с отцом.

— Кофе, пап? А не молоко с печеньками? Я теперь официально признан взрослым?

Шериф закатил глаза и присел на соседний стул.

— Только пока не закончится это дело.

Стайлз сделал большой глоток и чуть ли не выплюнул все обратно. Запах был, конечно, потрясающий, но вкус прямо ему противоположный. Как будто из отцовской кофеварки в участке. Только та могла выдавать такую бурду, которую пили исключительно офицеры полиции.

— Ммм, спасибо, — невнятно пробормотал Стайлз и отставил чашку от греха подальше.

— Подумал, что тебе это может пригодиться, раз спать ты не собираешься, — с легким неодобрением в голосе произнес шериф и кивком головы указал на исписанные листы. — Это твоя завтрашняя речь?

— Ага, — мрачно бросил Стайлз. — Или то, что ей станет.

— А я думал, что как раз это не составит для тебя труда.

— Почему?

— Ну, в суде ты выглядел так, что в какой-то момент мне даже стало страшно, — улыбнулся шериф, хотя глаза его остались серьезными и смотрели на сына настороженно.

— Кстати, пап, ты это… — замялся Стайлз, нервно взъерошив волосы на затылке. — В общем, извини, что так получилось. Я должен был защитить своего клиента.

— Ты же веришь ему, да? — вдруг спросил шериф. — Это он тебе наплел эту историю про Кейт Аржент?

— Нет, это, скорее, я ему наплел, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Он понятия не имел, что Кейт была больна.

— Но это не значит, что она убийца, — резонно возразил шериф.

— Даже если не она Альфа, все равно она убийца, — припечатал Стайлз. — Пожар в доме Хейлов, припоминаешь?

— Это только теория без доказательств.

— Тогда считай, что это аксиома. Я уверен, что Кейт виновна. Да и вообще, когда я только взялся за это дело, я думал, что пятерых людей убили просто так, но нет! Их наказали за собственные преступления.

— И для каждого у Хейла был мотив.

— Как и у Кейт.

Шериф тяжело вздохнул, но не стал дальше спорить.

— Я думаю, Хейл просто пудрит тебе мозги. Только почему ты на это ведешься?

— Пап, — Стайлз постарался использовать самый убедительный тон из тех, что имелся у него в арсенале. — Я тоже так думал поначалу, но это какое-то чудовищное недоразумение. Джерард просто хочет расправиться с тем парнем, из-за которого десять лет назад его дочь слетела с катушек. Ты и сам знаешь, что он за человек.

— В том-то и дело, что знаю, — кивнул шериф. — А ты бросил этому человеку вызов.

— Ему и так все сходит с рук, — железным голосом произнес Стайлз. — Я не позволю ему казнить невиновного.

Шериф поднялся со своего места, окончательно признавая поражение. Разубедить сына, такого же упрямого, как и он сам, у него не получится.

— Как знаешь, — он выдвинул ящик стола и достал оттуда пузырек. — Только не забудь утром выпить таблетку.

Стайлз примирительно кивнул, проводил отца взглядом, пока тот поднимался наверх, в свою спальню, и вернулся к речи.

 

Ночь выдалась бессонной, зато Стайлз сумел набросать хоть что-то более-менее приличное. По дороге в здание суда он даже успел перехватить стаканчик нормального кофе, правда, не менее крепкого, чем сварил отец. Про завтрак и лекарство Стайлз, разумеется, забыл, но пусть лучше он будет немного гиперактивным, чем уснет прямо во время своей речи.

Заседание было назначено на девять, но ему нужен был как минимум час, чтобы подготовиться и подготовить Дерека. Которого, к слову, привезли тоже достаточно рано.

Родственники и друзья погибших, журналисты и прочие присутствовавшие на заседании как всегда встретили его гневными репликами, не стихавшими до тех пор, пока его не провели в комнату к Стайлзу. Уиттмор с сыном тоже обязаны были присутствовать рядом с клиентом, но куда-то делись сразу же, как только завидели полицейский кортеж. Джексон наверняка боялся, что Дерек не выдержит и прибьет его ненароком. Или надеялся, что жертвой станет Стайлз.

Он как раз вносил последние пометки в свои записи, когда заметил, что Хейл возится около зеркала, что само по себе было довольно странно.

— Какие-то проблемы? — осторожно поинтересовался он.

— Вот именно, — огрызнулся через плечо Дерек. — На кой черт мне галстук?

Стайлз постарался не рассмеяться, подошел к нему и развернул к себе лицом.

— Сегодня ты должен быть безупречен, — он уверенно взялся за концы галстука. — Я и так еле заставил тебя влезть в костюм. Ты, кстати, уверен, что не хочешь побриться?

— Нет, — отрезал Дерек, наблюдая за тем, как ловко у Стайлза получается справиться с этой проклятой удавкой. — А почему ты сам без галстука?

— Мне они не идут, — просто ответил Стайлз. — Я в них выгляжу как школьник на выпускном балу. А мне, как бы, надо быть посерьезнее.

— Тогда где такому научился?

— Да это прямо карма какая-то, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Сначала отец страдал, как ты, перед зеркалом, потом Скотт все время прибегал, когда ему надо было на очередное свидание. И Дэнни до кучи.

— Дэнни?

— Ага, это мой… — Стайлз осекся, потому что это явна не та информация, которой он хотел делиться. — То есть не мой. Был когда-то моим. Но уже нет.

— Вот как, — многозначительно произнес Дерек.

— Проблемы? — остро прищурился Стайлз, туго затягивая узел галстука, вполне прозрачно намекая на правильный ответ.

— Нет, никаких, — усмехнулся Дерек и перехватил его руку, чтобы обошлось без удушья.

— Ну и отлично, — лучезарно улыбнулся Стайлз, стряхнул с его пиджака невидимые пылинки и собирался отойти, но Дерек его удержал за руку, которую так и не выпустил.

— Стайлз, — серьезным тоном произнес он. — Я хотел сказать тебе спасибо.

— Оу, — тут же смутился Стилински. — Да не за что.

— Есть за что, — твердо возразил Хейл. — Ты не испугался, когда взялся за мое дело. Хотя я и пытался тебя напугать…

— Нет, Дерек. Не надо меня благодарить, я…

— … и самое главное, ты поверил мне, когда я рассказал свою историю.

— Я…

У Стайлза пересохло в горле, он так и не мог решиться сказать ему, что изначально у него не было особого энтузиазма защищать Дерека в суде. Он и сам уже забыл об этом, особенно когда Хейл смотрел на него так, что внутри все переворачивалось.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — хрипло выдавил он, а потом вдруг спохватился. — То есть, нет! Не всегда! Конечно, если ты опять куда-то вляпаешься, я тебе помогу, но я надеюсь, что ты не вляпаешься…

В какой-то момент Дерек просто наклонился к нему и поцеловал. Сначала лишь коснулся губами губ, но, убедившись, что Стайлз не против, притянул его к себе поближе, одновременно углубляя поцелуй.

«Блядь!» — истерично надрывался внутренний голос. Он целовался со своим клиентом, чего раньше никогда не случалось.

Что закономерно, потому что не хотелось.

Но отрицать то, что к Дереку его тянуло, было бессмысленно. И его к нему, очевидно, тоже. Оба это чувствовали, потому как смогли оторваться друг от друга только добрых пять минут спустя.

— Вот это называется «спасибо», — не удержался от подколки Стайлз, первым нарушая молчание. Дерек фыркнул, но не отпустил его, придерживая за талию.

На самом деле этот поцелуй означал куда больше.

Обещание, своего рода.

Или прощание.

 

_— … Таким образом, я хочу попросить вас, господа присяжные, отринуть в сторону ваши личные симпатии и антипатии, взглянуть в лицо фактам и на их основании вынести правильное решение, — Эллисон наградила каждого из присяжных долгим уверенным взглядом и вернулась на свое место._

_— Спасибо, мисс Аржент, — с гордостью взглянул на внучку Джерард, после чего обратился к Стайлзу. — Слово предоставляется вам, мистер Стилински._

_Стайлз проигнорировал его пренебрежительный тон, поднялся, застегнул нижнюю пуговицу пиджака и подошел к скамье присяжных._

_— Господа, — после короткой паузы начал он. — Без сомнения, каждый из вас запомнит как этот день, так и последние недели на всю оставшуюся жизнь, потому что от вас — и только от вас — зависит судьба этого человека, — Стайлз широким жестом указал на Дерека. — Все это время вам представляли его как жестокого убийцу, которого даже называли Альфой. Но приглядитесь повнимательнее. В его жизни произошла страшная трагедия — он в одночасье потерял всю свою семью. В живых остался только дядя, надежды на выздоровление которого почти не осталось. И тем не менее, Дерек Хейл пережил это, получил хорошее образование, нашел работу, и, когда спустя долгое время он нашел в себе силы вернуться в родной город, его обвинили в убийстве. И не в одном, а сразу в пяти, когда реальную связь можно обнаружить только с последним, и то, на самом деле, это просто роковое стечение обстоятельств. Даже, казалось бы, главный аргумент обвинения — орудие убийства — под большим сомнением, так как кровь на нем не принадлежит ни Дереку, ни кому-либо из жертв. Разве у вас не было ни одного паршивого дня, когда все валится из рук? Разве вам самим никогда не доводилось оказываться в ситуации, где вас просто неправильно поняли? И как бессмысленно было доказывать окружающим обратное? Но сейчас на кону стоит жизнь другого человека. Подумайте хорошо, готовы ли обречь его на смерть, когда нет ни одного убедительного доказательства его вины._

_Стайлз кивнул то ли сам себе, то ли присяжным и сел обратно за стол._

_Ну вот и все. Последнее, что он мог сделать, он сделал._

_— Обязательно было упоминать про пожар? — шепнул ему на ухо Дерек._

_— Эллисон взывает к разуму, я взывал к чувствам, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — К жалости в том числе._

_— Мне не нужна жалость._

_— Еще как нужна, Дерек. Сейчас тебе нужно все, что поможет убедить этих людей в твоей невиновности. Если бы у тебя было семеро детей, то все они сейчас сидели бы здесь, и я бы периодически заставлял их громко плакать и кричать «Папочка, не уходи!», — яростно прошипел этому гордецу Стайлз._

_Дерек смерил его слегка изумленным взглядом и усмехнулся:_

_— Ты страшный человек, Стилински._

_Стайлз усмехнулся в ответ:_

_— Ты себе даже не представляешь._

 

Несмотря на то, что всю прошлую ночь Стайлз не спал, в ночь перед вынесением приговора он тоже едва ли прилег на пару часов. И то больше ворочался с боку на бок, снедаемым собственными переживаниями.

Не было никакой уверенности в том, что приговор будет в их пользу. Собственная авантюра с выдвижением Кейт на роль главной подозреваемой уже не казалось такой блестящей идеей. Джерард мог подкупить присяжных.

На миг ему даже подумалось, что Дерек действительно Альфа и все, что он говорил и делал, в особенности их недавний поцелуй, — просто способ заставить Стайлза себе верить. К счастью, эта мысль просуществовала не дольше секунды, так как была признана совершенно абсурдной.

Под утро Стайлз внезапно забылся каким-то беспробудным сном, и очнулся от того, что отец тряс его за плечо.

— Стайлз! Стайлз, просыпайся!

— А? Что? — кое-как разлепив глаза, попытался подняться он и с удивлением обнаружил себя на полу в ванной в луже воды. — О, нет!

— Ты опять забыл выпить таблетки? — тут же принялся отчитывать его отец. — Сколько раз тебе повторять? Мало было прошлого раза, когда ты чуть руку себе не отрезал?

Стайлз поднялся, быстро сообразил, что из одежды на нем ничего нет и стыдливо прикрылся полотенцем.

— Да чего я там не видел! — закатил глаза шериф и продолжил. — Ты слышал меня? Прямо сейчас возьми таблетки и выпей.

Стайлз потянулся к шкафчику в ванной, чудом не поскользнувшись на воде, достал оттуда пузырек и демонстративно заглотил два белых кругляшка.

— Может ещё проверишь, проглотил ли я? — едко произнес он, глядя на отца.

— Я не шучу, Стайлз! — прикрикнул на него тот. — Когда ты разгуливаешь во сне, ты можешь себе навредить, и уже не раз пытался!

— Я же не специально! Просто мне снится что-то. Видимо, в этот раз я очень хотел в душ.

— Так вот чтобы не снилось, ты должен пить таблетки!

— Хорошо-хорошо, я понял, — закивал как китайский болванчик Стайлз.

Вряд ли шериф закончил свою отповедь, но времени было мало.

— Тогда приводи себя в порядок и собирайся. Присяжные готовы огласить вердикт.

Стайлз мгновенно подобрался, замер на пару секунд и заметался в узком помещении, как реактивная белка.

— Буду готов через десять минут!

Шериф только устало помассировал переносицу и вышел из ванной.

 

Пресса толпилась перед зданием суда, как будто бы процесс проходил не в маленьком городке в Калифорнии, а в Верховном суде в Вашингтоне. Полицейских кадров явно не хватало, чтобы сдерживать и репортеров, и любопытных жителей, и просто мимо проходивших зевак.

Стайлз ещё никогда так не нервничал, даже на экзамене у профессора Питкинс, которая допрашивала его почти три часа, прежде чем отпустить с отличной оценкой. Дерек, наоборот, стоял рядом с ним, на удивление спокойный. Нет, он, конечно, тоже нервничал, но скрывал это куда лучше, чем его адвокат.

В какой-то момент Хейл просто взял его за рукав пиджака и насильно усадил рядом с собой, чтобы не мельтешил перед глазами.

Спустя томительные двадцать минут в зал суда вошли присяжные, и, после того, как они заняли свои места, пристав пригласил судью Алана Дитона.

— Элиссон, — шепнул ей через проход Стайлз. — А где твой дед?

Но та едва ли взглянула на него, хотя сама была удивлена отсутствием Джерарда не меньше него.

— Господа присяжные, — обратился к ним Дитон, как только все утихли. — Вы готовы огласить вердикт?

Старший присяжный поднялся на ноги и кивнул.

— Мы признаем Дерека Хейла…

Все затаили дыхание, вытянув шеи, словно так им будет лучше слышно.

— … виновным.

Дальше Стайлз уже ничего не слышал. Если бы он мог позволить себе упасть в обморок, он бы прилег прямо здесь и сейчас. Ощущение было такое, будто кто-то схватил его ледяными щупальцами где-то за грудиной. Он боялся повернуться и взглянуть на Дерека, но тот сам коснулся его руки, привлекая внимание.

— Стайлз, ты не…

Вдруг в зал суда бегом ворвался Пэрриш, прошел прямо к судье, проигнорировав пристава, и протянул ему какую-то бумагу, после чего принялся что-то быстро объяснять. Дитон с каждым его словом мрачнел все больше, изредка кивая. Они проговорили пару минут, затем Алан кивнул, разрешая Пэришу обратиться к остальным, и ударил пару раз молотком, чтобы установить тишину в зале.

— Судья Джерард Аржент был найден мертвым сегодня утром за городом, — чуть запыхавшись, сказал Пэрриш. — Способ убийства и найденные на месте преступления улики говорят в пользу того, что оно было совершено Альфой. Другие обстоятельства выясняются.

Эллисон застыла, как изваяние, за своим столом, не реагируя на своих коллег, только зажала рот рукой, пытаясь сдержать слезы.

Зал же зашевелился, как большой муравейник, и Алану пришлось еще раз призвать всех к порядку.

— Ввиду сложившихся обстоятельств, вердикт присяжных более не действителен, — Дитон повернулся к Дереку. — Мистер Хейл, суд снимает с вас все обвинения.

Удар молотка официально завершил заседание, и все журналисты тут же ломанулись кто к выходу, кто к Хейлу. Кто-то даже пытался сунуться к Эллисон, но Пэрриш вовремя среагировал, оттеснив их любопытные носы подальше.

— Мистер Стилински! Мистер Хейл! Как вы думаете, кто убил судью? Как вы чувствуете себя, получив свободу такой ценой?

Им обоим под нос принялись совать диктофоны, от которых они отмахивались, как от надоедливых мух.

— Никаких комментариев, — отрезал Стайлз и принялся продираться к выходу. Главное — добраться до машины, а там они разберутся, что со всем этим бардаком делать.

Офицеры помогли им пройти через толпу в коридоре, а там они уже вышли через служебный вход, где Стайлз заранее оставил свой джип. Дерек молча отобрал у него ключи и сам сел за руль.

— Это какое-то сумасшествие, — выдохнул Стайлз, упершись лбом в приборную панель.

— Не поспоришь, — хмуро отозвался Дерек и завел мотор. — Ты как?

Стайлз коротко рассмеялся.

— Вообще-то это я должен спрашивать. Как _ты_?

— Ну, если не учитывать то, что на целых пять минут я был приговорен к смертной казни, то вполне неплохо, — Дерек глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и слабо улыбнулся Стайлзу. — Очень даже неплохо.

Они посидели в тишине какое-то время, издалека наблюдая, как расходятся репортеры, разочарованные отсутствием главного действующего лица.

— Получается, это и не Кейт, — вдруг произнес Дерек. — Тот, кто убил Джерарда. И всех остальных.

Стайлз рассеянно кивнул и вспомнил о своих ночных размышлениях, но так же, как и тогда, выкинул их из головы. Даже если бы он на какой-то миг поверил в виновность Дерека, тот был под стражей до вынесения приговора и никак не мог убить Джерарда.

— Я уже перестал понимать, что к чему, — Стайлз выпрямился и пристегнулся. — Ну что, поехали, пока нас не заметили?

— Поехали, — согласился Дерек. — А куда?

— А куда ты хочешь?

Дерек ответил, не задумываясь:

— Домой. Поехали домой.

 

Стайлз видел адрес, знал, где это находится, и даже слышал от Дерека про лофт, но все равно, оказавшись там, он мысленно сделал себе пометку — поинтересоваться при случае, сколько же тот зарабатывает.

Хотя Дерек быстро заставил его забыть обо всем, даже собственное имя. Он вообще занимался всем тем, что полагается только что вышедшему из тюрьмы человеку. Ел, спал и трахался. В различном порядке. Вместо со Стайлзом.

Когда ночью вдруг зазвонил телефон, Стайлз сначала поглубже зарылся в подушку, но потом узнал мелодию и заставил себя встать. Дерек отпускать его явно не хотел, так как выбраться из-под его руки удалось только с четвертой попытки. Стайлз обернул вокруг себя простыню и прошлепал босыми ногами по полу к валявшемуся где-то в районе дивана пиджаку. Когда он наконец вытряхнул телефон из кармана, тот уже перестал звонить, зато мигнул сообщением от Дэнни.

«Последний раз взламываю для тебя полицейский сервер. Скинул все на почту. Ты мой должник, Стилински. С тебя выпивка, в субботу, в Джунглях».

— Размечтался, — хрипло пробормотал ему в шею Дерек, подойдя со спины и обхватив за плечи.

— Ну как только он узнает о тебе, сам будет выпивку приносить, — съехидничал Стайлз и подошел к ноутбуку, который лежал на столе у большого окна во всю стену. Он даже залип на какое-то время на открывшемся виде, но любопытство его пересилило. Дерек тоже не отставал, гадая, что ему вдруг понадобилось среди ночи.

— Ого, — присвистнул Стайлз, после того как пробежался по полицейскому отчету и дошел до фотографий.

— «Последний», — Дерек прочитал надпись, сделанную на машине Джерарда его же кровью. — И что это, по-твоему, значит?

— Что он последний? — логично предположил Стайлз. — Может, у Альфы был, я не знаю, собственный лист смертников? Знаешь, как в «Убить Билла»? Все, кто ему когда-то чем-то насолил.

— Тогда надеюсь, это действительно был последний номер, — сказал Дерек и, наткнувшись в документах на знакомую фамилию, спросил: — Кстати, а откуда ты знаешь Моррел?

Стайлз с ответом не спешил. Он прикусил губу и повернулся лицом к Дереку.

— Это не самая приятная история, — признался Стилински.

— Хуже, чем «меня обвиняли в убийстве пятерых человек»? — насмешливо вскинул брови Дерек.

— Ха-ха, — безрадостно произнес Стайлз. — Я вообще-то серьезно.

— Просто расскажи мне, — Дерек положил руку ему на шею, чтобы не вздумал отворачиваться.

— Мне было тринадцать, когда моя мама погибла. Ну и у меня в голове будто что-то перемкнуло. Я не ел, не спал, отец не знал, что со мной делать. И обратился к ней за помощью. Я полгода провел в «Доме Эхо», хотя почти ничего из этого не помню. Как будто это было не со мной. Но с тех пор мы с Моррел иногда… разговариваем.

Дерек вряд ли был специалистом по тому, как успокаивать и утешать в таких ситуациях, поэтому сделал то, что хотелось — просто коснулся губами его виска.

— Я знаю, каково это. Терять близких.

— Да уж, — Стайлз поднял голову и поцеловал в ответ колючий подбородок. — А ещё встречаешься с одними психами.

Дерек громко хмыкнул, стянул простыню с его плеча и тут же припал к нему губами, оставляя красноречивую метку. Потом легкими поцелуями прошелся вверх по шее, щеке, скулам и, когда Стайлз уже забыл, о чем они говорили, шепнул ему в самое ухо.

— Может, мне просто такие нравятся.

Стайлз рассмеялся, на ощупь захлопнул крышку ноутбука, окончательно скинул с себя простыню и швырнул её Дереку в лицо.

— Пошли обратно в постель.

Стоит ли говорить, что туда его с рычанием отнесли, как честно завоеванную добычу?

 

 

После того, что произошло на слушании, в зале суда творился самый настоящий кавардак, будто старшие классы школы справляли тут свой выпускной. Только конфетти на полу не хватало.

Марин подождала, пока основная масса людей разойдется, и только тогда подошла к столу, за которым недавно сидели адвокат и его подзащитный, и где сейчас один из приставов старательно собирал бумаги, которые нужно было подшить к делу.

— Извините, — ласково улыбнулась ему Марин. — Могу я взглянуть на один из файлов?

— Что? — опешил тот. — Вы хотите, чтобы я вот так просто отдал вам конфиденциальные бумаги?

— Что вы, конечно, нет, — проникновенно заверила его Марин, положив руку на предплечье. — Я проходила по этому делу как один из свидетелей, но, кажется, забыла поставить свою подпись в протоколе.

Моррел состроила скорбное лицо и провела по руке пристава вниз до тыльной стороны ладони. Пристав замешкался, не зная, куда смотреть: то ли в её глаза, то ли в декольте.

— Ох, я такая рассеянная, — продолжала причитать Марин. — Но раз уж я здесь, то, может быть, я могла бы исправить свою оплошность? Чтобы лишний раз не тратить время?

Пристав колебался, и поэтому Моррел, мысленно передернувшись от отвращения, как бы невзначай притерлась к нему грудью.

— Ладно, — облизнув губы, согласился тот и воровато оглянулся по сторонам. — Смотрите, только быстро.

Моррел ослепительно ему улыбнулась и быстро пролистала оставшиеся файлы, пока не наткнулась на один из документов.

— Ну, нашли? — поторопил её пристав.

— Да, но я ошиблась, — ответила Моррел, не отрывая взгляд от листа. — Я все-таки поставила подпись.

Пристав буркнул что-то неодобрительное и протянул руку, чтобы забрать у неё лист, но остановился на полпути.

— Ого, а Стилински, кажется, было очень скучно на одном из заседаний, — фыркнул он.

— Ну вы же знаете, как это бывает, — отозвалась Моррел и прижала к себе этот лист. — Вам же он не нужен? Я могу его забрать?

— Нет, но...

Моррел даже не стала дожидаться конца предложения и пошла к выходу.

— Эй, дамочка! Эй! Вам-то зачем этот мусор?

«Если бы это был мусор», — мрачно подумала Моррел, все так же разглядывая исписанный с двух сторон листок.

Одна и та же фраза, сотни раз.

_Проснись, Стайлз._


End file.
